Objectives: Twenty percent of the normal work week is spent in the following activities: 1. Member, Smoking and Health Review Board-OD; 2. Member, Asbestos Protocol Subcommittee of the HEW Committee on Coordinated Toxicological Research and Related Programs; 3. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CB-33887, Small Animal Holding Facility; 4. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CB-43912, Hematoxylin Substitute Development; 5. Co-Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CB-33874, Registry, Tumors in Lower Animals; 6. Co-Project Officer, NCI, DCCP-NO1-CP-3374, Standardized Lung Pellet Technique; 7 Member, Editorial Board Monograph Series, IARC-WHO, Lyon, France. Proposed course: The following continuing activities are anticipated. I am directly involved as project officer of a major contract with Battelle Northwest to examine response to intrapulmonary deposits of high and low nicotine cigarette smoke condensates. This contract is supported by the Smoking and Health Program which currently is in the Office of the Director, NCI. I also act as a member of this program's Smoking and Health Review Board on other segments of the program. I also act as project officer on the contract with Louisiana State University to develop substitutes for hematoxylin and the contract with Pharmocopathics, Inc. on the long-term animal holding facility. Finally, I represent the NCI on an Interagency Working Group, headed by FDA, whose mission is to plan and follow through on a program to experimentally investigate the effects of orally ingested asbestos.